Cruor Quod Unda Blood And Water
by Stompy Bigfoot
Summary: Harry Potter/Supernatural Crossover. It circles around the intriguing Beatrice Evans. How her relationship with the Winchester brothers and her magical roots influence her past, present and future. The title gives away the plot basically
1. Prologue

**BLOOD AND WATER**

**AUTHOR:** Stompy Bigfoot

**DISCLAIMER:** Supernatural belongs to Warner Bros., CW, Wonderland Sound and Vision, McG, Eric Kripke, Robert Singer etc… Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros., J.K. Rowling…etc…I am only borrowing their characters for my own personal pleasure and no permanent harm will come to them.

**SUMMARY: **Harry Potter/Supernatural Crossover. It circles around the intriguing Beatrice Evans. How her relationship with the Winchester brothers and her magical roots influence her past, present and future. (The title gives away the plot basically)

**SPOILERS:** All 7 of the Harry Potter novels, Supernatural Season 1 & 2 (implications of the other season might pop in during very later chapters)

**RATING: **R, language, and adult themes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **First of all, this title has no relation with the short story in Tim Winton's 1993 novel "Minimum of Two". Secondly, it's my first attempt of writing and finishing a multi-chapter story. (Going Under will be finished, but for the readers out there, please don't give too much hope. I'm coming back from a 1 ½ - 2 year hiatus :D) Thirdly, I changed a couple of birthdates (more like birth years) and some happenings in the Harry Potter series…that will be very later though…anyway, onto the story…

Oh, and another point, a prologue is any length of my choice right? :]

_Italics_ are thoughts.

**PROLOGUE**

…_The relationships that we form over the years mold us into who we are right now, and they continue to influence our growth to the near future. Whether it be friends or foe, family or not, we are who we are, because of them… _

_Beatrice Evans_

_Yr 8 English_

Beatrice Evans looked overlooked the A+ on the essay and went straight to the teacher's comment. _Great work Beatrice. The level of maturity shines through, after reading through your ideas on relationships. Try not to be implicit but explicit next time (especially for essay writing), it won't hurt._

Giving a tiny smile, Beatrice tucked her essay in her **FINISHED** folder._ Miss Weiley, of course I have a 'mature' sense about relationships. Seeing mom die when I was still a baby and dad's complete personality change because of it, it would be a surprise if I'm not 'mature' about it…and another fact, dad works in the FBI. Politics and government, even if you ain't mature, you get mature without realizing… _


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"…_I don't want to talk about it Munchkin."_ Harry Potter mentally said to Beatrice. She retorted back mentally, "_Yeah, and that's doing you a whole lot of goods"._ That shut Harry up and she continued on sending, "_You know how much I hate these deep and meaningful talks, so talk now before I regress back to my macho self."_ Harry remained silent for several minutes.

She felt his growing turbulent emotions through their link during the silence before he sent,_ "Sister, you never talk whenever I ask you what you're hiding from me for the past two to three years."_

Beatrice dejectedly sighed and remained silent. Harry heard her sigh and sent back, "_Look, I'll talk when I'm ready. But don't you go all ice-man on me when I do."_

Beatrice chuckled openly. "_I'll be waiting cookie."_ Before she tuned away from the telepathic link she shared with her brother Harry, a "_don't call me cookie Beatrice"_ was screamed into her ear.Giggling lightly, she ignored Harry's cries and began her nightly read. Like every other night, she would spend nearly an hour before bedtime reading one of the many thick tombs she would find in her vast library. And like any other day, her brain, like a sponge; would absorb all the newly discovered information about magic. Today's reading however, wasn't as hardcore as most of the other days books. Only a light text about the dark arts, Beatrice found herself worrying about her twin brother who was living half way across the world in the UK. She knew without asking that Cedric Diggory's death affected Harry badly. After all, seeing a mate of yours die in cold blood in front of your eyes is not an easy thing to get over. Even with the continuous soothing sensations she mentally sends across the telepathic connection they share, he wasn't getting any better._ I just want him to stop being in pain all the time…and the Dursleys' ain't helping at all…damn Dumbledore orders. He should just stay with the Weasleys, or take residence up in Grimmauld Place. _Trying to shake herself to stop dwelling over the 'dark' thoughts, instead, she was shook out of her reverie by the loud blasting of her cell. AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' noisily shattered the silence that had previously permeated her room, but before it could finish the phrase _"I'm on the highway to hell…"_ Beatrice flipped the lid of her Nokia and answered, "Hello."

"_Hey Beatrice. It's John Winchester here."_

Her honey-combed voice sweetly replied, "Hey Mr. Winchester. Not that I'm not happy to hear from you, but why are you ringing?"

John Winchester quietly muttered, _"Sam left for California."_

Beatrice could hear the weariness in John's voice that was bleeding from each and every syllable he enunciated. She also knew without asking that he had been drinking and crying, if the roughness of his voice was anything to go by. _You Winchesters, never do anything the simple way eh?_ Using her soft-soothing-mothering tone, she said, "Mr. Winchester? You want me to do something?"

"_No…Yes, I want to ask you for a favor…"_ Beatrice instantly replied, "Shoot"_…damn; it must've been bad to have Mr. Winchester asking for help…_

"_I know right now, Sam would rather talk to you than Dean and I, so can you for the next couple of months, just keep an eye out for him?"_ John broke off softly, still emotional from Sam's recent departure.

Without needing to think, Beatrice replied "Sure thing". Taking a breath, she prepared herself for John's sure defiance for her next question, "Can I ask, what the hell happened between you and Sam?" _Dammit Sammy, I told you to talk to your father, not screaming until near asphyxiation, and I bet Dean gave that advice too…_

Like her prediction, John's defiant voice came through the line, "Let's just say that we had a huge disagreement, and we'll leave it at that. And Miss Evans, call me John. Cut the Mister crap."

"Yes sir…" Bea brightly replied to John. John only sighed in frustration. _How many years have I told her to call me John, but does she listen? No, not once. _

_Why can't Sam and his father just stop arguing, no, not arguing, stop the word sparring and stabbing at each other for once. It won't hurt…they both hate the yelling, why do they make simple things so hard…._ Not long after making some small talk, Beatrice hung up.

She debated internally before grabbing her cell and speed dialing Sam Winchester. _Come on Sam…pick up…please…_ While waiting for her old friend to pick up, she recollected the memory of her first meeting with the Winchester men.

_**Around 3 Year Ago…**_

A twelve-year-old Beatrice padded softly down the stairs of the local library, her school bag slung lazily on one shoulder. 2 minutes into her trip home, she had a prickly sensation on the back of her neck, the feeling of being followed. Stopping abruptly, she slipped her hand into her right jeans pocket, fingering her wand; ready for strike. She made one mistake though; stopping right next to a dark alley, she never saw 2 figures pounce on her when her head swiveled around to look for her stalker. With a light oomph, she was pinned to the wall next to her with her assailant's arm across her collarbone. A blink of an eye later, 2 more men surrounded her, a younger one and an older one. _Father and sons? Who knows…I just know I have to get away. _Sensing upcoming trouble, she disregarded the number one rule for wizards of "no magic in front of muggles" and fired. Swiftly moving her free hand to her pocket, she grabbed her wand and gave a quick wave. A second later, all three men were a foot away from her. All stumbling to regain their footing, Beatrice took the time to survey the three men._ Is that Sam? Sam Winchester the geek who wouldn't hurt a fly? And is that his brother Dean? The mechanic with delicious lips that all my female classmates are swooning over? What do they want…hell, all ganging up on me with their father in tow…_

Beatrice took deep breaths to stop her rapid heat beats. She slipped her wand back into her pocket and softly, albeit angrily ask, "To what pleasure do I own you three?"_ no need of politeness…hostage situation doesn't mean chit chat…_

Dean yelled back, "Oh, don't act so innocent, you friggin psychotic witch."

Getting a tad offended at the insult, she acerbically asked, "May I ask? What did this _friggin psychotic witch _do?"

John, with the pepper hair and scruffy beard took the initiative and angrily answered her; "You had cursed every man who didn't reciprocate your feelings, by stripping them off their masculinity and had them near castration."

_God, are they that thick. I would've expected more from the young Winchester brother, and why in nine hells are they tracking down witches? Re-enacting 1600 Salem?_ Beatrice spread her legs apart slightly, as if preparing for a fight, and bluntly said, "I did not do it. Use your brain for one moment you dick. I'm twelve. Twelve year olds don't hook up. Hell, half the kids in my class don't even know what sex is. Are you that ignorant or what?"

In a timid voice, Sam quietly said from Dean's left, "Ummm…I think we got the wrong girl here. I just remembered, Beatrice Evans, 7th grade in secondary school. Everybody loves her." In turn, Beatrice sent him a reassuring smile and a gentle "Thank you".

Averting her eyes back to the three in general, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and slouched slightly before saying, "Now, can I trust you not to attack me the moment I move, or is that just an assumption?"

John nodded. However, Beatrice saw the look he gave Dean and Sam. Not trusting the small group at all, she took out her wand and proudly summoned all weapons from the three men. Three guns and two knives came flying towards her. Sequentially, she expertly seized them during their 'flight'.

Sam glared at her with betrayed brown puppy eyes and growled out, "You _are _a witch. I thought…"

"Aww Sam, don't be so prejudiced. Not all witches are bad. You don't see me cursing your dick off." Beatrice cut him off defensively.

Sam and Dean remained silent, slightly afraid what she'll do if they angered her. Both shared a look and shared one thought_…I don't want to see her pissed off…she's a scary twelve year old…_ John though, wasn't frightened. He wasn't a happy man tonight. It seemed Beatrice was going to be the end of his anger. Unfortunately, or fortunately in Beatrice's case, he never got to voicing his feelings. Beatrice the quick mouth got the first in this quarrel contest. She tried to reason, "Look, the only reason I took your weapons is because you were literally holding me hostage. Don't deny it, you were…well, your son was. Now, I can bind you and leave with your lovely toys, or we can come to a truce and be all happy people by tonight no blood, no injuries. What do you say?"

If anything, John got more furious at this. Beatrice just gave him a fake smile, waiting for his decision. A minute has passed and Beatrice was getting impatient. Not only was he wasting her time, undoubtedly he was wasting his and his sons time. She prompted, "You know, I can wait all night if you want."

At that, John gave a low growl and unhappily relented. "Fine. You return our weapons. We leave you alone."_ God, I have never come across such a pain in the ass like this girl here, and she's only twelve. Dammit, I'm in a power struggle against a twelve year old, a girl no less…_

Beatrice's face immediately transformed. Gone was the pissed off pre-teenager and in place, was a charming young girl who was smiling brightly. She hastily moved away and slipped her wand back into her pocket. Offhandedly, she said, "By the way, the hag you were looking for, she won't be doing any spells anytime soon. Stole her texts when I gave her a visit last night." At her statement, both sons gave her a look. One should never base a book by its cover. Dressed in faded baggy jeans, loose tee and checkered short sleeve shirt, nobody would have suspected her being a witch. Most would presume her being a normal nerdy student. Added to the list of being twelve years old, one would never presume her to be cheeky and mature.

Sam, being unable to stay angry at his thought so bad-ass of the week for too long, tilted his head at her and asked, "Why aren't you like all the other witches?" his father and brother stopped their doings to pay attention to her answer.

"You mean the normal humans with hex bags?"

Sam gave a timid nod.

Bea chuckled before replying, "I'm a real witch. It's in the blood. The hags that we come across every day, they're just amateurs, messing with real dark arts, and inadvertently selling their souls for bad-ass demons."

Dean made a disgusted face and said, "So you're telling me that there's a whole lotta people like you who wave wands and are magical naturally."

Bea nodded, "Yep, to put it bluntly."_ They obviously learnt something new tonight…_

John then asked, obvious interest in his voice, "Then how come we've never come across people like you?"

"Wizards and witches like me, we're like a whole different world. We have our worlds, and you have yours. No interference or association. Normal people like you aren't supposed to know about us. We like to keep to ourselves." Beatrice gave the best explanation she could come up with._ I think that made sense…well…_

Sam retorted, "But you just exposed yourself…"

"It was a dire situation, where no other method would save me. And if I followed the magical laws, I should be currently wiping your memory clean of the last hour."

Dean growled out, "So are you?"

_What is with Winchesters and growling…it's not attractive… _ "No, because I can't be bothered." Beatrice replied.

By this time, she and the three Winchester had walked over to the Impala. She licked her lips unconsciously at the beautiful car. Only Sam's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "You want to catch a ride back to your place? We did scare the crap outta you just then, and it's dark now. Not fit for a young girl like you."

Bea shook her head. She felt imposing. However, John backed up Sam's feelings and said, "Jus hop in. The front seat will ya? I need directions."

Bea sighed then climbed into the back, despite John's request. She simply said while climbing into the backseat joining Sam, "I live on the block across you. The two-story with the cream colored gate."

The minute John slot his keys into the ignition, Beatrice lent forward slightly and asked, "Mr. Winchester, may I ask? What is it that you do? Going after demon whores? Isn't it a bit Salem 1692?"

Giving her a glance through the rear-view mirror, John trained his eyes back on the road and said, "We're hunters, people that hunt the supernatural."

Beatrice gave a shudder and said, "Should I be worried? After all, I am the epitome of supernatural."

Chuckling deeply, John grinned and assured her, "Naa…we won't smite you. Just don't start attacking innocents and we'll be nice."

Beatrice and the Winchesters exchanged emails and phone numbers that night. It was a very atypical way to start a friendship.

_**Present**_

The sound of Sam's voicemail broke her out of her reverie. Giving a sigh, she dropped her cell next to her calf on the soft quilt and waited for him to call back. Not a minute later, her cell went off and the words "Winchester Sam" flashed repeatedly.

"Sam." Beatrice answered, leaning back against the headboard of her bed, knowing this will be a very long and intense conversation.

"_You called me?"_ The rumbling of the Greyhound going over bumpy ground could be heard across the phone line.

Beatrice's heart broke a little at Sam's crushed timbre. She gently replied, "Yep. Heard about your leave"

"_Oh."_

Sam's ragged breathing could be heard clearly from the other line, an obvious factor to his upsetting feelings over his 'leave'.

"What the hell had happened Sam?"_ I don't care if I'm blunt..._

"_Beatrice…"_

"Sam. I wouldn't be asking if you were feeling all right."

"_I told dad. He didn't take it well. Said that I was betraying the family. I got mad after that. Tried to explain and reason, but you know dad. He only listens to his own reasons and nobody else's. Anyway, after reasoning didn't work, I flat out told him that I'm going no matter what. It's what I want. He got more pissed and said that if you go, stay gone. So I left."_

Beatrice gasped when she heard Sam's last phrase._ My god Mr. Winchester…I know you go a bit obsessive and narrow-minded on occasions, but still…you can't say that to Sam. He mustn't have meant it. I'm 99% sure. I literally heard the grief bleeding from him when I was on the phone… _ She didn't know if Sam heard her intake of breath or not. Ignoring that, she said soothingly, "Hey. He mustn't have meant that. It was only the anger talking."

"_Yeah…must have been the anger."_

Hearing the clear disbelief and gradual growth of gloominess in Sam's tone, she left the "John" topic alone and asked, "What about Dean?"

"_Dean didn't say anything. Offered me a ride, but I declined."_

_Idiot…_ "and why did you decline his offer?"

"_Wanted some alone time after the fight. I need to clear my head."_

_Ahhh…I guess…_ "You better call him when you get to Palo Alto."

"_I will."_

"You gonna call your dad?"

"_Na. He wants me to stay gone. I'll stay gone."_

"Sam…"

"_Look. I didn't voluntarily decide to cut ties off with him, but he kicked me out of the family. So I'm doing what's best."_

"And what's best is forgetting him and pretending they don't exist?"

"_No. I'm just not talking to dad. Dean, I'm not losing Dean over this."_

"Oh thank god. Sam still has his brain intact after all." _Why are Winchester men so arghhhh!!!!_ Beatrice jibbed. Sam only gave a non-committal noise.

Sam went on rambling on about nothingness (clearly to get his mind off reality) to Beatrice for an extra hour before hanging up.

_And I say again…Winchester men are so convoluted. Wait, is that the right word to use, or should I just simply say complicated? Man…Sam and his…_

Her woolgathering session was interrupted when her dad stumbled heavily into her room; the scent of whisky was emanating strongly from him.

_Oh no…dad…not the Jack again. You and Jack means trouble…_ Bea wheezed out 'dad', the word managing a myriad of emotions before mentally escaping reality. _Lush green grass…clear blue sky…an array of shrubs neatly grown on the front lawn of a cute one-story house…_


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Two days after Sam's leave, the Winchesters yet again got Beatrice worried to no ends. This time it was Dean._ I'm in the middle of a conversation with my best friend and what am I doing? I'm fretting over Sam and Dean. It's so rude, but I can't help it. I only see her opening and closing her mouth to all the different sounds and syllables. But the sounds, my brain isn't really understanding the sounds…_

"Dude" was nearly yelled into her ear followed by a soft nudge of the knees.

"Huh?" Beatrice vacantly questioned while shaking herself from her trancelike state. Turning head to look at her poker, she was met with the worried glance of her blonde friend, Alicia Mills aka. Leesh. The blonde in turn, simply tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrows in query. Beatrice shook her head, dismissing the issue and muttered out, "Nothing. Sorry".

Alicia continued to stare at her friend in concern. "Hey, you all right? You went like, zoning out all of a sudden?"_ and it's not Halloween, so it can't be about her mom's death…_

_Sorry mate, Dean not answering his phone seems more like pressing news…_ "I'm fine. I'm just having a moment." Beatrice answered back blankly, not really in the zone.

Her friend simply shook her head with a sigh, "Look, it's getting late and no doubt something's bugging you. I'll come by in a few days and we'll go to the pictures then."

She stood up, her blonde tresses swaying with her movement, taking her handbag with her. Beatrice suddenly realized her friend's rise to leave and she stood up quickly, hastily saying, "Hey. Leesh…"

The blonde gave an assuring smile and said, "It's fine. Just promise me you'll accompany me to the pictures next week."

Beatrice only nodded dumbly before seeing her friend off. _What is wrong with me, I'm never this in my head over something so trivial._ A second voice argued back, _well…first of all, there was the Harry angst again, this time a Dursley trouble again. Secondly, your parents' anniversary night last night…it was very intense. Don't deny it, he's always super loving and sweet during those days. It's hard to call him dad after those nights…James seems more precise…Thirdly…_ the first voice mentally screamed back, _Okay. Shut up. I know._

Glancing across the room at the majestic grandfather clock that was placed in the hallway, Beatrice was alarmed upon seeing the time._ Oh my, Leesh's been talking for the past half an hour, and I didn't hear a word that came out of her mouth. Man…that was so rude. Shit…dammitt…I need to do more tai-chi, that always seemed to 'normalize' me…_

//\

Half and hour later, where Beatrice just finished her breathing exercises, her cell went off, interrupting the peaceful silence that had been permeating the sun room._ Sam again, didn't Dean answer his calls?_

"Hey Sam"

"_Hey, sorry about this, but I'm a bit worried about Dean. I left like 20 messages and he still hasn't replied. Can you ummm…?"_

"Sure thing. Just give me your last address."

"_Fort Smith, Arkansas. Ummm…I forgot the street name and number. It's the block across from it's high school. You'll know which one it is."_

"Thanks Sam. I'll call you when I get a hold of Dean."

"_Thanks. I'm…"_

"Hey, it's fine. I'll call you later okay?"

"_Yeah. Bye."_ Sam hung up.

_Okie dokes…have to check up the site, write a note to stop dad worrying then apparate there…_

//\

After landing in a heap near Little Rock High…_the pains of not perfecting and mastering the art of apparating. Dammit, even magic has it's downsides…._Beatrice immediately made her way to Sam's place after picking herself up. _No wonder it's easy to recognize. Only John Winchester would decorate the house in salt, making it look like dead snow…_ knocking on the door a couple of times, she noted that nobody was home, since no shadowy movements were detected behind the curtains and no Impala was in the driveway._ Better look for the town bars I guess._

After 3 bars and 2 strip clubs, Beatrice spotted Dean in the 4th bar she checked from the doorway. Dreading at what she was planning to do, she thought to herself, _it's for the greater good…_ Disappearing around the corner into a dark alley, she cast a few simple spells on herself and practically transformed herself into a life size Beatrice Barbie Doll. She had to admit, despite looking utterly disgusting, she did look like a slutty and older version of herself._ I haven't even changed my clothing yet, only my face. Why does adding make-up make me look like I'm trying to whore myself? And this is only by looking at my reflection in the glass, I wonder what I look to the public…yuck. _Cringing one last time at her reflection on the corner shop's glass windows, she whipped out a fake ID and strutted to the security guard who was guarding the entrance.

He gave her card a glance before letting her in. The expression on his face showing clear frustration and boredom at his job. The second Beatrice entered the bar, she magicked off the lipstick and foundation, leaving her feeling slightly fresher than before. _I still look ridiculous though, with the heavy mascara and eyeliner. Aye, can't do anything about it…_

She made her way to the bar, plonking down on the barstool next to Dean. A beefy bartender came over and asked while getting out a glass, "What can I get you Miss?"

Beatrice felt the heated glared Dean was giving her. She blatantly ignored him and gave an overly bright smile and said, "Water please."

He glared then growled out, "You're in a bar, and you ask for water? This isn't a restaurant Missy." Dean just looked on in drunken amusement.

She huffed and said, "I'm here to take this young lad home. So, you giving me the water or not?"_ I guess I'm not being reasonable. He's right, but…Aye…I have bigger fish to fry…_

"Fine." He muttered out and literally slammed the glass of water in front of her. He continued to say, "And you better take him home. Dude's been here for the past two nights, coming in during the afternoon, and only going home when he's plastered."

"Thanks", she replied. Taking a sip of water, she put the glass back down and turned towards Dean. Dean was a sight to see. Greasy hair, red eyes with heavy bags underneath, he was not at all his usual attractive self. _Did I ever say this, I hate alcohol…reminds me too much of dad and his…_ Before she could quip anything about Dean's appearance, he beat her by jaggedly growling out, "Wha' you doin' here? Did Sam ask 'u?"

She ignored his question and instead said in a reprimanding tone, "Come on. We'll talk outside. Here's too public."

Dean childishly shook his head and grabbed onto his full shot glass. He managed to slur out, "No. I hafta finish this."

Beatrice sighed and said, "Look, let's get you home then I'll let you have your whisky lullaby." _ The last phrase was a lie though… _

At the mention of more and stronger alcohol, Dean's eyes went extremely bright with happiness and he got off the stool to stand up. Unfortunately, the consumption of 2 days worth of alcohol had an impact and his sudden movement had him wobbling around on his feet, before slumping towards the ground. Beatrice, who was expecting the fall, caught Dean and slowly, got him standing straight; albeit, an unsteady straight.

She then left five hundred under her glass, eliciting a happy smile from the bartender before helping Dean out of the bar. Slowly, they made their way towards the Impala with Dean leaning on her for support. She headed for the passenger's side and opening the door, she pushed Dean gently into the vehicle. When Dean half-heartedly glared at her, she held out her hands and plainly said, "You're drunk. I'm driving. Keys."

Despite being extremely unhappy with the situation, Dean handed her the keys of his baby, seemingly forgetting her age and her lack of a Driver's License. Both got into the car and she zoomed away. _I can't believe I'm doing this. First, fake ID, then fake driver's license. I'm breaking the law…oh man…has to be the Winchesters' influence…_

//\

Dean was sprawled on the couch, breathing heavily with Beatrice sitting opposite him in the armchair. _I would've sat next to him, but his alcohol breath…naa…I'm not that strong, can't handle it._ She took the initiate and said, "Sam did ask me to come. I think you know why. Not answering his calls. Dude, he left nearly 20 messages on your cell. If I was him, I too would be worried."

Dean slowly shook his head, and slowly slurred out, "He left. I can…I can be upset for a day or two."

Beatrice made a frustrated noise and bluntly shot out, "Are you pissed at Sam for leaving, or because you didn't get to the chance to leave, or is it because you feel he has ditched the family or is it just everything altogether?" _I can't believe it. A fifteen year old girl cleaning up the mess of a twenty-two year old and his high school grad brother…and why did Mr Winchester leave for a hunt? His son needs him…I guess he's trying his best, and the effort counts…_

Dean remained silent but gave her a hard glare. She knew she hit the truth. _Ah ha!_ Beatrice took a step back and in a gentler tone, said, "At least he told you beforehand. That means he was thinking about you."_ And thank god he did, if he didn't…Dean would be pissed. Sam telling me about his plans, and excluding Dean. _

Dean gave a tiny pout and said, "But he left. He ditched us to find normality."

Beatrice cocked her head to the side and asked, "And that's wrong because…?"

In a vehement tone, Dean literally ripped out, "Of course you ain't getting it. You're a normal person."

At his accusation, Bea mentally thought, _yeah right. Harry and his quest to defeat Voldemort. Dad taking me to start a new life in America. Yeah Dean, I don't understand._ Keeping the thought to herself, she tried to sooth Dean. "He hasn't ditched you. The messages in your voice box prove it."

Dean was adamant and stubborn. He shook his head and stood by his side of the argument, "But he left the family. How can he just up us and leave without looking back?"

Beatrice quietly explained, "Because that's his dream. To him, it's simply college; being away for nine to ten months annually. He isn't so deep in the job like your father. He doesn't understand why it's so important and to be frank, he never will. Sam doesn't see this as some permanent abandonment or wrongdoing. He only sees it as education for his career."

"But Beatrice. Sam isn't normal. We're hunters. We don't just abandon it."

"Dean, I'm going to be honest here. Sam doesn't want to become your dad. Hunting for the rest of his life, skipping towns and living in piss-poor motels for the rest of his life; he doesn't want that. He just wants simplicity and normal."

"I know. He told me that, but Sammy's…"

"Yeah, I understand. He still loves you. That's the most important thing."

Dean nodded wearily, being too woozy to think straight. Beatrice knew this conversation was going to go nowhere, mostly ending up in circles if continued; so she took out her wand and cast him to sleep. Another wave and a warm blanket was covering Dean's torso. She got up from the armchair and like a mother; she threaded her fingers a few times through Dean's spiky hair. Delving into her pocket, she fished out a hangover potion and a felt tip marker. Leaving the hangover on the coffee table in Dean's line of sight, she grabbed a postie and wrote, _Don't make me drag your pretty ass to Cali to prove to Sam that you're' kicking and breathing. Call him. ____"_

//\

Upon opening the fence of her home, Beatrice was enthusiastically welcomed by Sari, her two month old sheepdog. _Awww…aren't you a cutie pie… _Giving her the routine tummy and ear scratch, Beatrice ran up to the house and unlocked the door. A sweet aroma suddenly hit her nose and she couldn't help but salivate at the thought of the original source. _Man…I love chocolate mousse…yummy…_ Walking further down the hallway and into the house, the murmured tones of her dad's and his girlfriend Zoë Water's voices filled the air. _I don't know why she won't just move in. I mean, she's here most of the week, so why not just make life simpler. And also, more her means less 'time' with me…_

Zoë Waters was a nurse her dad had met around a year ago after he injured himself during the first major case after the New Years. They instantly hit off. Sparks were flying in the air, despite all the gore and blood during their first meeting. Only 8 years older than Beatrice, the young Evans girls saw her as a big sister she never had. Another positive factor was that Zoë was a squib, so her dad didn't need to hide his true colors. _I really like her…I want her to last…_

Beatrice sat down in between the two lovers in the diner, and dug in. Her love for the dessert shining through by the aggressive attack on the mousse and the dancing sparkles in her forest green eyes._ I'm sorry mousse, but I have to devour you, eating you is simply not enough…_ James and Zoë shared a look and secretly grinned at Beatrice's literal demolish of the mousse. It was a rare sight to see the ever mature and withheld Beatrice acting like a young child. Food may be a power to be reckoned with.

Finishing the mousse, Beatrice finally looked up and gave a toothy grin. _Food does wonders, made me go from frustrated to radiantly happy…don't know how long it would last though…_ Both adults grinned back and James asked, "So what was Dean's problem. It sounded pretty serious."

Beatrice shook her head while saying, "He wasn't answering Sam's phone."

Having heard about the Winchesters much through Beatrice's mouth, Zoë knew how tight they were as a family. Hearing Dean not answering his little brother's phone was kind of a surprise so she questioned, "Oh, why is that? Did something happen?"

Beatrice nodded slowly to Zoë question, "Actually, something did happen. Sam left for Stanford a couple of days ago."

James immediately had a pained look over his face. He knew exactly what the Winchesters were like, and if meeting him and hearing stories from his daughter's mouth was anything to go by, he knew without a doubt that it wasn't a pretty happening. He grimaced and said, "Dean's ignoring Sam?"

"Yep. He's upset. Was drinking his ass off for two days straight. Don't know what he wanted to do to his poor liver." Beatrice explained while cleaning the table off its utensils, cutlery and dishes.

James nodded then dragged Zoë to his bedroom. The door clicked softly behind him. At his departure, Beatrice seemed to deflate. The earlier exhilaration suddenly escaped her and her shoulders slumped slightly under all the depressive thoughts. Sam's leave had her thinking a lot for the past couple of days. She understood Sam's departure and need to leave. She herself had wanted to do that several times, but never had she had the guts to. Sam's standing up for his beliefs might be wrong on a few occasions but she envied him. Her friend had made up his mind about college a couple of years ago and from then, had prepared for it, despite his anomaly lifestyle and his dad's plan for him. Unlike him, she couldn't leave. She loves her dad, no question in that; but sometimes, her dad's actions leave her so weak and damaged that she simply wants to leave. However, the idea of leaving everything behind just freaked her out too much. _Does that mean I'm weak? I should be able to handle everything that's thrown at me, leaving or not. I train myself in all sorts of defense and fighting tactics and skills in both magic and muggle, but I cannot handle a drunk or emotional dad when he sometimes confuses me for mom?_ _Nor can I handle the fact of leaving everything behind, like my mates and my dog. Throwing everything that matters…_A second voice in her head retorted_ of course you're thinking. You're … _the first voice abruptly but off and said _No. It's not that. It's not. I'm not being... _

Shaking herself out of her disputing thoughts, she went back to the dishes and left them to dry on the rack._ Should talk to Elliot again. Have to refine my tai-chi techniques, can't have things like this affecting my karma. It's not good. _

Beatrice went to bed after cleaning up. The day's activities had tired her.

//\

Over in the United Kingdom in a little town called Surrey, on a little lane called Privet Drive in the fourth house, Harry Potter felt mild agitation and fear through his telepathic link in the middle of his garden tending. He knew without asking that his twin sister was in bed._ It must be nightmares. Merlin, it has to be bad. She never gets her own nightmares normally, that's my job. Why won't she just tell me what's bothering her. I know without a doubt that this is related to the other 'secret' she has…_

Halfway across the world that minute, Beatrice was in bed sleeping. She wasn't so moving much, but from her slight moans and wrinkling brows, it was evident that she was having unpleasant dreams.

…_Lily…love you…flash of skin…hands on arms. A bite of her shoulder…a nudge of hip against hips…the thought of the happy place wasn't working this time… …_


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Kill the Spare…No…Cedric…CEDRIC!!!_

Harry woke up with a gasp. Instantly, he mentally felt waves of tranquility wafting into his brain. He grinned weakly to himself and sent back _Thanks B… _He then thought to himself, _why is it always B helping me, and not me helping her. Damn her being stubborn. I offer her help but she dismisses me like a fly on the wall… _

Over in America, Beatrice smiled to herself when she felt her twin slowly succumbing to a peaceful sleep. _He needs it, I just wish I can take all the pain away…at least he's leaving the Dursleys in a few hours…_ She returned to analyzing Shakespeare's infamous "King Lear", a compulsory reading that was to be done by her first English AP lesson of her sophomore year. _God…this family's more screwed up than the Winchesters and mine combined. Although, the family dynamics described in this play is a reflection of reality…_

She finished the current act and went into her bathroom en suite for a shower. Dinner had started later than usual due to her trip to the movies with Alicia and by the time she was squeaky clean, it was hitting the eleven o'clock mark. _Whoa, it's late. That means no defense reading for tonight. Oh well…_ Crawling into bed, Beatrice easily fell asleep. Inadvertently, serene feelings floated across the telepathic link, sending more peaceful sensations to Harry.

It was an hour later when James finally got home. Working as a hardcore detective for the FBI is hard work, and when the case was hitting home, it was harder. The only way for James to deal was his Jack Daniels. The occasional Johnny Walker visited when Jack was no more. Tonight, he had finally closed the case with the missing child and dead wife, but somehow, it had ignited his pain of losing Lily and leaving Harry those thirteen odd years ago. Making an effort to block the vivid images of his Lily's corpse, James went straight into the basement, where all the alcohol was normally preserved and snagged a bottle of Jack Daniels off the cabinet. _Need to purchase more Johnny's I see…_Ambling to the entertainment room, James put on a classic slasher, Friday the 13th (Original) and continued to drown his pain out in his JD's.

_I'm so sorry Lil…Merlin, I should've been there. Why did I have to take the pain killers? Minimizing my senses… dammit. It was only a dislocated shoulder and cracked ribs. Lil, you're a way better parent than I am. At least then, Harry and Beatrice could have a mom. No more Dursleys, no more robbing Beatrice from her innocence…_ James took another swig of his Jack Daniels. By the time Jason had killed his second last victim, James' bottle was down to only a quarter full. After the last kill, James stood up, and swaggered crookedly up stairs to his daughter's bedroom. Seeing Beatrice curled up under the covers in a peaceful slumber, James woozy head reminisced images of his beautiful Lily in bed. _Lils…_ The rays of moonbeams peaked through the cracks between the closed curtains and illuminated Beatrice's face, creating a soft glow on her angelic face.

Desire uncoiled deep within James' belly and emitting a soft growl, he made two steps and pounced recklessly onto the bed, waking Beatrice up. The sight of her father with animalistic hunger swirling in his eyes had Beatrice sighing in frustration and disappointment. _Not again, I swear the older I get, the worse he becomes…_

James fervently attacked Beatrice's neck. Loud suckling noises performed by his lips were accompanied by the orchestra of hands, busily tearing away at her pajamas, composing callous ripping sounds in the otherwise silent room. _I don't think my 'happy place' is going to work tonight. It only works when he's in a slow sex mood or calls me Lils for the entire duration…Ouch, nipples are sensitive today…it's angry sex I guess._ James had bitten Beatrice's nipple hard, emanating a slight wince from the brunette; while both his hands were wandering hazardously around her naval, occasionally decorating her torso with flush pink prints from gripping too hard.

…_13 year old Beatrice was rudely awakened from her doze by her drunk father nibbling away at her neck. She made futile attempts to push him off, but in retaliation, he croaked out 'Lils' and started roughly ravishing her breasts, causing pain..._

Beatrice's arms were suddenly pinned on top of her head_…very upsetting and angry sex I guess…_ while her legs were forced apart by James' right knee.

…_James had her wrists and ankles shackled magically to all four corners of the bed. Ha, a fourteen year old sub…_

With one hand still engaged in pinning her arms, James' other hand went to pull off her pajamas pants and underwear. After 2 years of this, Beatrice knew putting up a fight would be futile. Better to accept it. Less painful physically and less draining both emotionally and mentally. _I wonder what was the trigger this time, excluding alcohol…_ a second later, an agonizing thrust and he was in her._ Oww…not even using spit as lube…the act of a very desperate man. Irresponsive, dry and no lube equals excruciating pain. I'm use to it though, it's not the first time, more like the two hundred and twenty-eighth time… _

…_Despite her dad being gentle, losing your virginity at the tender age of thirteen because your father sees you as his dead wife is not comfortable. More like, extremely unbearable. Shock… that's what Beatrice felt when her dad found comfort in her for the first time…_

After 10 burning minutes, James finally pulled out, albeit harshly and ejaculated his semen onto his daughter's stomach. Still in his drunken haze, he muttered out a soft 'Thanks Lils' before heavily falling on top of Beatrice. She winced at the sudden jolt of her body; twinges of stinging pain sparkling in all areas of her body. Ever so carefully, Beatrice managed to nudge her father off her and onto the other side of the queen size bed with practical ease. Standing up gingerly, being cautious not to further aggravate her injuries, Beatrice took her wand, another pair of underwear and fresh pajamas and without a single glance at her sorry looking sleeping father, she quietly left the room and went next door to the guest room, trying to clean up and get some rest until the next morning._ Aye, still walking bowlegged-ly after all these sessions. I really want to stop that. Bowlegs ain't attractive…_

Waving her wand absently, she cleaned her stomach off her dad's semen and prepared for the inevitable; fixing up all the wounds she's sustained down there._ I swear, I can do this half asleep now…been doing it for too long…ever since the first time…_

_**Flashback**_

Life was awesome; not perfect but good. Dad was striving in his detective work for the FBI and not only that, he might be starting to get back in the dating league again. So all in all, life was pretty damn good according to thirteen year old Beatrice. She passed Boxer, her ten year old Labrador on her way to bed who only gave her a glance at her passing. _I guess old age means less enthusiasm of the world…_

Beatrice entered her bedroom, instantly slipping between the sheets for sleep; never knowing that it would be the last day of her childhood; because by tomorrow, her innocence would be forever gone and her once optimistic attitude towards life would be only a past.

Over the past few months, James has noticed how Beatrice was gradually becoming a replica of Lily. The only difference; instead of red hair, his daughter inherited some of her father's genes and ended up with wavy raven hair with red tinges. Puberty had done wonders to his daughter.

James gulped down more Jack Daniels. He knew he had a drinking problem. It all began after Lily's death and instead of climbing out of the bottle a few years into being a widow, he had in turn crawled deeper and as the years passed by, it just escalated. And now, he knew his drinking was becoming very problematic since Beatrice is all grown up now. The reason – every time he drinks, the difference between his dead wife and his daughter blurs and inevitably, his thoughts turn to doing very inappropriate things to his daughter. But James had hit rock bottom. No matter his morals and the consequences, he is an alcoholic and alcoholic tend to cannot divorce the bottle.

James shook his head from his thoughts and went upstairs to do his routine night checks on Beatrice. Upon opening the door, the vision of his sleeping daughter had instigated on word, "Lily"_ Godric…I love you baby…_

//\

A slimy offensive mouth pulled Beatrice abruptly from her slumber. Said mouth was currently nibbling lovingly between her collarbone and neck. Lazily but swiftly opening on eye, Beatrice instantly screamed for her dad upon seeing her would be rapist. No pounding feet met her ears. No door opening to surprise her attacker. Instead, the attacker raised his head slowly and Beatrice bit back a scream; her attacker was her dad._ Dad? What the hell? You…you…_

James was so far gone in his alcohol that he didn't even see the betrayed looked that flitted across her face, nor did he feel her struggles against him. Instead, he ignored her yell and simply undid the buttons of her top nimbly and made sweet love to her torso. Beatrice froze in shock at her dad's actions. _This is unreal right…it's not really dad there…he…_ Feeling her breast being fondled and devoured, she swung her back in retaliation and punched him hard in the shoulder. James recoiled in pain and in retaliation, he pinned her body with his own 180 pounds onto the mattress, thus preventing her from escaping. Latching his mouth back onto her neck, he pulled his wand out from his back pocket and charmed all their clothes off. The skin on skin was heaven for James while Beatrice began squirming and thrashing heavily, trying to flee. _No…dad…no. please stop…dad…_

Moaning at the naked body beneath him, James descended one of his hands and rubbed it against her sex. Without preamble, he thrust two fingers in dry, violently breaking her hymn. Beatrice's back arched off the bed in pain; she managed to choke out a shrilling "NOOOO" before sobbing severely from everything. Her entire body burned. All the places her father had violated burned. _Dad…please…it hurts…stop please…dad…_ James gave her clitoris another rub before entering her in one hard thrust. Beatrice simply sagged like a rag doll and passed out. The pain and shock combined was too severe for her to handle, resulting in a black out. Her last thought…_I'm not a virgin anymore…_

//\

When Beatrice regained consciousness, it was the break of dawn. Light that managed to peek through the blinds' gaps gave the room a beautiful sepia glow. Beatrice enjoyed the view before the dried blood caked around her thighs brought her back to reality. _Look through mom's old med books…dad…why did…no girl, stay focused; being healed is first and foremost. Feelings come later. Get fixed up first. Fixed up first…_ Beatrice took a breath and shoved her unconscious father to the other side of the bed with all her might. _God, even exertion makes it hurt there…_ She gingerly rolled into a sitting position; grabbing her wand, she wrapped herself up in blankets and went downstairs to the library.

After five agonizing minutes, Beatrice finally found the needed texts and carrying both in one hand, she literally crawled to the public bathroom downstairs, locking the door behind her. _Now for the fun part…god, I can't believe I'm doing this…no thirteen year old should be doing this. I should be feeding Boxer, going out for shooting practice, not doing…doing this self-healing procedure…_

The clean up took over an hour. From self-learning, to clinical cleaning and antibiotic measures, it was a painful and tiring job. Only when everything was done, did Beatrice sag against the gleaming white tiles. All the tension visibly leaving her body; evident from her lax body and limbs._ I hate this…_

_**End Flashback**_

Beatrice shuddered at the old memory. Packing up her makeshift med kit, she left everything on the bedside drawer and went to sleep…

//\

When Beatrice woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was re-opening her side of the telepathic link. Feeling the _furiouso _from Harry, she tentatively sent, "Harry…Psst…What's wrong?"

An angry tirade was her answer. "First, Hermione and Ron don't owl me. And when I confront them about it, they tell me it's for my own good. What was it again? Right…it's for my own protection. I don't need protecting. I just want to know what's going on. And when I said that, they tell me about the Order of the Phoenix. That's it. Anymore information, I'm not allowed to know. Secondly, you…You blocked me out. You always do that. Without explanation, just poof, and you've disappeared." Then in a softer timbre, Harry sent, "Is it because of me? Did I do something?"

Immediately, Beatrice placated her brother, "No. No. There're just some things I can't tell you."

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say because Harry instantaneously shot back, "Not you too. One more person who thinks I need to be protected."

Beatrice bit back a frustrated sigh and shook her head to herself. She cautiously sent, "Hey. Look, I get why you're upset over your friends, but seriously, they don't deserve the shit you dished out. They only want you to be safe. Don't get your panties in a twist. Me, I have personal reasons for blocking you."

Although he was angry, Harry must've heard something in his sister's tone because straight away, he sent in a cajoling and concerned tone, "What's wrong B? Did something happen?"

Beatrice really wanted to tell him. She really wanted to break down and narrate the complete story to him; every minuscule detail of her tale. She really wants everything off her chest, but despite her want and need, she knew without asking that this act would only become one that is regretful. Not only would Harry's image of James shatter to smithereens, it would also have him burdening her problems when he already had the entire world's responsibilities on his shoulders to carry. It would be better to have Harry never having any knowledge of her dirty little secret. In the end, Beatrice simply sent in a resigned tone, "Nothing happened. I'm all right. Harry, it's nothing to worry about." _Sometimes, remaining oblivious is better…_

Just as Harry was about to become a very suffocating momma bear, the shout of his name deterred him from further interrogation. Beatrice took the chance to clear her head from any intricate or unwanted emotions and thoughts. _Awesome…my entire family is made up of angst. Dad angst over mom and work, Harry angst over the world and everything in it. Me…Winchester angst…_

Beatrice took a shower and went downstairs for breakfast. _6am…super. There's enough time for a jog and taking Sari out for a run before my Tai Chi lesson._ Going for the cabinet above the stove first, she took a hangover potion and set it on the counter for her dad. She then made strong espresso with an ever-heating charm cast on it for her dad, knowing he prefers that to tea after a rough night; and set it next to the hangover potion. Having only cereal for breakfast, she was out the door in ten minutes; in jogging slacks, sneakers, tank top and cap. Sari saw her young master coming out of the house and when Beatrice closed the door behind her and took the leash off the front porch railing, the German Sheppard sat diligently while wagging it's tail enthusiastically waiting to be tied up. She randomly thought to herself, _The Order is back. The situation must be calamitous to have them regroup again…_

Putting that aside for later thinking, Beatrice returned her attention to her dog and couldn't help but grin at the sight of her doggie companion. _Awww…that is just too adorable…_ She bent down to scratch the colorful fur under her neck, igniting more tail wagging and perky ears. She did the leash up efficiently and the two left for their run. Not even the violations can stop her from doing normal and essential things.

//\

The grandfather clock struck nine and James opened his eyes to Beatrice's green pillow. _I did it again…fuck._ He groaned into the pillow before sitting up. He noticed two things when he opened his eyes and moved. One, his phallus was still hanging to its full glory; and two, he had a mini marching band in his head and the room smelled like sex. _Fuck. I need a hangover potion…_ walking downstairs; he spotted the potion and a mug. _Why does she always do that? Being a dutiful daughter,…I don't deserve this…_ James took what Beatrice offered but for every mil of liquid that went down his throat, there was another pound of guilt to bear.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"_The trial. Trial…the trial…"_ Harry's thoughts began to seep into Beatrice's side of the link. She snuggled deeper into her covers and irritably sent back, "Harry. Relax. I'll lead you through the trial later. For now, just relax, I'm trying to sleep." A huff was heard then silence. Beatrice grinned into the pillow and went back to sleep. 3 hours later, Beatrice blearily opened her eyes to a dark room. Looking to her right, the blurry figures of "5:45" blinked blaringly at her._ Why am I up at this hour, oh right, Harry's nervousness for the upcoming trial…looks like I won't be getting any sleep any time soon…_ She groaned into her pillow before getting up and taking her morning shower.

While scrubbing her hair, she nudged Harry's mental wall and sent, "You ever seen a wizard trial?"

"_Nope. Is it very different from the muggle world?"_

"Sort of. It's just a magical court case. Nothing different. When you leaving?"

"_I'm starting at any moment."_

"Oh. Okay. Ummm…Open your side of the link completely. I might be able to mentally enter you for the next hour or so."

"_B, what are you talking about?"_

"I read somewhere in one of mom's old books that the twins' mental links are very powerful. You can do absolutely anything in dire situations, and currently, this is a dire situation."

"_Dire? I'm only doing a trial. Not fighting against Voldemort."_

"Ry, You're shaking like a leaf. Better have me face them than you."

"_Will they notice? Where will I be when you're __in__ me?"_

"Relax. You'll be hearing everything. It's just like a 3 way conversation. They won't notice. Nothing."

"_Okay. So do I just let my mind loose?"_

"Yep. Do that. I'll be there any second."

Beatrice closed the shower taps and dried herself off quickly. Pulling on whatever clothing she was able to find, she swiftly laid on her bed, closed her eyes and concentrated. _I have to thank dad for making me doing tai-chi. Those breathing/concentration exercises are perfect for this…_Beatrice closed delved deep into her mind and went searching for the link. Literally physically feeling Harry's presence, she dove in and when she opened her eyes again, it was the sight of Cornelius Fudge's ugly mug sitting arrogantly in the ministerial chair. _Harry was right, he is fugly. Oh cool, Dumbledore is here. This mentally going into Harry thing is pretty cool, sorta like the outer body experience thing I've been reading for the past few days…_

Harry was still bewildered about Beatrice being there with him. He decided to stay silent and let his sister speak. _Thanks B._ Beatrice bit back a smile and sent back, _"No problems"._ Fudge started speaking and Beatrice schooled her features; leaving an indifferent and blank Harry staring back at Fudge. _That's better…Ry should really stop having his emotions on his sleeve. It's going to hurt him in the end…_

"…full name."

Beatrice articulately said, "Harry James Potter."

"You conjured a patronus knowing that magic is not allowed for underage wizards and witches outside school grounds."

"Yes." Beatrice said in an inexpressive tone. _God even Fudge's voice is annoying. Who in the hell voted for him as minister…_

"…defendant has to say for himself."

"My cousin was attacked by a dementor. I decided to conjure the patronus. It was that, or leave my cousin to become a soulless person. I picked the choice of saving my cousin." Beatrice said while staring hard into Fudge's beady eyes. _What do I see? Occlumency is handy…Hmmm…whoa, arrogance, utilizing his ministerial power to stop anybody that is against him…blatant ignorance of Voldemort's threat…oh boy, what idiots promoted him as minister…eewww…having frog lady as his SIC/second in command because she licks his round ass the most. Yuck. This ministry is a hole, just like the American government; corruption, who licks the most ass, assholes, idiots., nothing new…oh, her name's Dolores Umbridge…Hmmm…Umbridge. Under the bridge…rigid umbrella…Dolores…Dull…Dullness…what else…I could always call her Madam Toad…_Harry was snickering none-stop at his sister's thoughts. Beatrice pulled herself from Fudge's mind before he could detect her unwanted presence.

Fudge's face rapidly became beetroot red and he cried out, "There are no dementors in our midst. You're just bubbling nonsense. You want to show off your magical skills, so you say that there was a dementor around." Beside him, Umbridge _hem hem_, annoying the people around her and especially Beatrice.

_This is going to be a long trial…_Beatrice sighed internally and faced the music. _Let's kick ass!!!_

//\

A strenuous 2 hours later, Beatrice finally retrieved herself from Harry's mental world. _Thank god that there were at least some virtuous people…_ As predicted, her body was immobile during her flight, resulting in uncoordinated limbs and sloppy muscles. _I should've remembered that, dammit._ Heaving a huge frustrated sigh, Beatrice rolled her entire body around a few times on her bed, to regain some feeling and slowly sat up. A few bangs were heard from the nearby room; Beatrice thought to herself, _okie dokes, dad's up. _Stretching out her arms and legs a few more times, she tied her hair in a tight bun and sauntered down stairs to the kitchen.

She met her haggard dad near the coffee machine. He only gave her a nod before zoning his eyes back onto the machine. She shrugged in response and prepared her breakfast, cereal. The machine beeped and James took his mug of double shot espresso. He shivered against the warmth and asked, "Munchkin, you doing anything today?"

Beatrice looked up, her spoon midway between the bowl and her mouth. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"_ he called me munchkin…I love it when he calls me that. It means that he sees me as me, not mom_

James sat down opposite his daughter on the kitchen bench. Slowly sipping his coffee, he said in between the breaks, "Well. There's a martial arts performance happening in New Jersey today. I thought you might be interested."

_Oooh…sounds interesting. I should go, would make Elliot very proud._ Beatrice swallowed the food in her mouth and replied, "You're right. I am interested. I guess you bought two tickets already."

Her dad nodded and said, "I did. We're leaving in an hour. I got a portkey already."

At the mention of 'portkey', Beatrice groaned loudly. _I hate them…_ She buried her head in her arms and moaned out, "Why can't we just apparate? Portkeys are a pain in the backside."

James sympathetically patted her head while saying, "I've never been there. Portkey was the only option."

A muffled out "fine" was the answer._ I really hate portkeys…_

//\

Beatrice was quite enjoying the performance. Added to the fact that her dad got the front row tickets, it made it more enhancing. _It's good to have money…god, I sound so horrible, but it's true…_Intently watching the current artists on stage, two brunets sparring jujitsu style, she nearly missed Harry's whispered "_Beatrice_" in her head. Tearing her concentration away from the beautiful artists, she sent back "Here" in reply as if answering a teacher's roll call.

Upon getting an acknowledgement from his sister, Harry started, "_Thanks for the trial today. I don't think it could've been a success if it wasn't for you_."

Beatrice quickly dismissed the compliment. She sent back, "Na, I just got lucky that there was still people with morals and values in the political world."

Harry argued back, "_I just can't believe you actually said those things. I would never have the courage to say those things to anybody, the minister of magic nonetheless. Even if he is a pompous bastard, I could never. You know, Dumbledore asked me about my 'words' after the trial. He obviously knew something was up. I could only tell him 'I did a lot of thinking', I mean, what could I say? He knew at once there was something amiss. I stand up for myself and for what I believe in, but I don't talk like that. If I think a person is wrong, I say it bluntly and forwardly. You, you were mocking, degrading him and the ministry in such sweet, sarcastic and very politeness that left them speechless. I can never do that. How is it possible? I guess that's what put Dumbledore off, I sounded very different from my normal self._

Beatrice bit back a chuckle to avoid unwanted attention. She sent back, "I had to be polite but forceful and truthful. And Harry, you have courage. Me…I could only talk, sprout out some colorful language, but you; you have the guts to fight the good fight, putting yourself on the line for others. Something that you don't have to do. I could never do that. I'm the one that would run away from danger, no matter who was in battle or in danger."

Harry didn't believe a second in his sister's words. He commented, "_So humble B. Whatever you say_." Beatrice took the chance to divert the conversation to Harry. "So, you still pissed off at your mates?"

She absently noticed people clapping at the last performance. She joined her hands, participating in the act while sending to Harry, "Look, I'm going to go now. Marital Arts is happening. Talk to you later bro." She heard Harry's _bye_ before focusing her entire attention on the next performance; one of her favorite styles, street fighting.

//\

It was three in the afternoon when Beatrice and her dad finally arrived back home. She pulled off her leather boots before complaining to her dad, "Dad, next time. Apparate. I don't care if you've never been to the site. Check it out on the web if you have to. Just apparate. The portkey is just…it's horrible." James couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's slightly nauseous pallor and pout. He simply ignored Beatrice's mini tantrum and ventured into the kitchen for his favorite dessert; chocolate covered strawberries. Beatrice made some grumbling noises in the back of her throat about the portkey issue before following her father's actions. But instead of getting out strawberries, she dug out the mousse.

Both sat by the bench and James started, "So what did Dean want this morning?"

Beatrice swallowed her bite and replied, "He wanted the correct Latin words to this exorcism. Since Sam is gone now, he thought asking me would be the best option."

James raised an eyebrow in question, "I thought Dean and Sam were on a friendly basis?"

_Winchesters are an interesting bunch…_ Beatrice shook her head and said, "They are, but you know the Winchesters, they sometimes have weird…"

Her father only nodded in agreement. The two continued to eat in silence. Ten minutes later, when James was washing the dishes, he offhandedly said, "We're having dinner tonight with Zoë, so get home before half past six."

Beatrice perked up at the idea of seeing her dad's girlfriend again. She genuinely liked her and by the looks of it, they were going to last. Not like the first five girls James tried to go out with after her mom's death. _They should really tie the knot soon. I mean, she's here half the time. They have sex. She's not that young, well…twenty-three is a good age…Although, I think dad is going to wait another few years before asking or her hand. It's just dad, he's still insecure…guess mom did take away half his heart…_ Shaking herself out of reverie, she smiled at dad and said, "Sure thing. I'll be back by six. The Shooting arena closes at six today."

James nodded and Beatrice left the kitchen for her bedroom to clean herself up.

//\

_I still can't believe dad allows me to go shooting. But then, I guess he does treat me like an adult. He's not the best parent, but he's dad…it's the most I can ask for…_Carefully watching the moving laser dot, she raised her right arm and pulled the trigger. A second later, the bullet hit dead centre on the dot. _3 years of shooting does help…god, I remember when I first started shooting with the Winchesters when they were in Texas, poor Sammy was so confused…_

_**Flashback**_

After collaborating with Sam after the 'mugging', and after days and days of conversations about her kind and Sam's hunting life, she asked Sam, "Where do you train your weaponry skills?"

Sam didn't think much behind her question, simply thinking his new friend was just curious. He replied, "Dad normally takes us to somewhere secluded and trains us. It's intense. I mean, he's an ex-marine, so he uses all the knowledge he gained from there and trains us with it. I hate it to be honest."

_Oooh…wonder if John would take me with him…I wouldn't mind gaining the ability to throw knives and shoot. It'll be useful. I'm practicing martial arts already, why not add this on the list. It's not bad…_Twelve year old Beatrice merely nodded.

Two days later, when the Winchesters arrived in the sparse field for training, Sam and Dean were surprised to see their new young friend waiting for them. John was the only one not shocked. He turned to his boys and said, "She wanted to train."

Dean took the initiate and asked, "And you agreed? Dad?"

The Winchester patriarch nodded and stated, "She was convincing. I thought, no harm if Sam looks after her through the basics for the first few days."

Dean was still vaguely shocked. Sam on the other hand, was silent through the entire time and had his mouth opened very widely. The little brunette watched in amusement and when Dean went off to train, she finally told Sam, "Close your mouth before you catch flies."

Sam shut his mouth and nodded slowly. When John ordered him to train her for the day, shaking him out of the reverie, the first thing he said was, "What are you doing here?"

Beatrice gave a big grin and said, "I want to pick up shooting and learn how to wield a knife."

Sam made some garbled and chocked noises before squeaking out, "But you're a girl. You're a normal twelve year old who has no need of these skills."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders and said, "It wouldn't be a harm. I'm already doing tai-chi. This would be something fun."

Sam eyes went cartoonishly large at 'fun' and stood in shock. Beatrice playfully punched him lightly on the shoulder and said, "Come on, just teach me the basics. You can think about whatever you're thinking about later."

Sam pursued for the makeshift firing squad with an ardent Beatrice trailing behind him. After lecturing her about all the mechanics to shooting, Sam handed the brunette her first gun; a chrome .45. After Sam's very detailed explanation …_Sam's a good teacher…_and her dad's random teaching about using his 9mm glock, Beatrice wasn't so afraid to give her first shot.

The young Winchester was surprised at Beatrice's first shot. Her first bullet landed just millimeters from the intended target. _She's good. Nearly as good as Dean…_ He turned to face her and congratulated, "Wow. That's a great start. You sure you've never done shooting before?"

Innocent forest green orbs stared up at him and the owner shook her head. Sam obviously didn't believe her but he knew she had no reason to lie. Before he could think the next instruction, his tutee waved the gun in her hand and said, "Go again?"

He nodded in agreement. The rest of the day continued in the same fashion.

_**End Flashback**_

The youngest Winchester couldn't understand why the young Evan enjoyed playing with weapons at that time and after all these years, he still couldn't. Particularly after learning knife throwing, Sam couldn't fathom why a little twelve year old would want to learn some atrocious activity. He frequently asked her and every time she answered, he would get increasingly baffled. In the end, he gave up for a reasoned answer.

Dean on the other hand, was somewhat ecstatic upon discovering Beatrice's love for weapons. He would be exceptionally excited whenever Beatrice joined them in the training even with her being only twelve years old. Mind you, Sam wasn't bad, but Beatrice was a more enjoyable training buddy than his brother. No matter what they were doing, be it jogging laps or target practice, she would be always enthusiastic; unlike his brother who was normally sporting his classic bitch face while brooding.

After the Winchesters had left Texas, Beatrice continued her weapon practice by joining clubs or societies. Dean would encourage her to a certain level, while the other Winchester brother would try to persuade her to stop the guns and knives.

Beatrice shook herself out of reverie and went back to moving target practicing. _Have to go knife throwing soon…un-rusty my knife skills…especially the aim. I always go off centre with the Japanese throwing knives…_

//\

Later in the evening, James, Zoë and Beatrice were having a nice dinner out in the patio of Golden Palace. Beatrice had changed from her normal jeans and shirt attire to smart dress pants and a green formal top. Across her, the lovebirds were gazing fondly at each other while making small talk. _Maybe everything will get better, not only for dad, but f or the Winchesters and Harry…I hope so…I really hope so…_


	6. Chapter 5

**AU:** From now on, I won't be using Beatrice's full name. I'll be using "Bea" instead; sort of like using Sam instead of Samuel. I should've done this back in Chap 1, but oh well…can't be helped. Sorry if it does cause any trouble and confusion. Also, I apologize for this delayed update. I've been recording ever since, and when it's breaks, I've been preparing for the nationals. 

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Two days after the new term started, Bea received Sam's reply to her most recent email for him. It was a page long, but there was no essential information, only a vague "everything's fine" in the midst of his jabber about Stanford. _And I bet Sam's feeling sad and lonely, and has an aching need for his family…especially Dean…_Bea sighed to herself after reading his email, knowing her friend is far from "pretty alright".

Going back to her word document as her history teacher Ms Elkerman started talking again, she couldn't help but compare Hitler to Voldemort. _Both committed genocide. Both have "purity" ideology. Both are trying to take over the world; muggle for Hitler and magical for Voldie…Both…what the? Did I hear right? Hitler wanted to do arts, but the institute didn't accept him…what if he was accepted? Will there be a World War Two? Will there be an Israel? Will America's population still include great people? Will other invasions happen or was Hitler the fundamental reason to the war?_ Bea stopped her train of thoughts and focused on the words that were projected to the class. Ms Elkerman continued to speak for the rest of the hour. Only the scratch of pens and paper and clicking of keypads were heard until the end of the lesson.

The minute the lesson ended, her friend Alexandra aka. Alex Yu started ranting about the lesson. And like every time after a history lesson, Bea would nod occasionally during the rant and put in some "hmmms" and "ahhhhs" while she talked. Ten minutes later, Alex finally stopped and took a deep breath. Bea smirked and turning to her, she asked, "You done?"

Alex sheepishly said, "Yeah Bea" and nodded slowly. Dumping their history text books in their lockers, the two walked down to the cafeteria where the other members of their group were already chatting away. Immediately, Alex took the spot next to Clair and started making conversation about her current troubles in her music life. Bea couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Alex's motor mouth. Trust her to fill every second with her talking. Only managing to greet a few "heys" to her friends, Beatrice's concentration got lost after Harry's ongoing cursing of his long time nemesis, Malfoy.

"Ry…Ry…what did Malfoy do this time?" Bea offhandedly sent to her brother.

"_Oh hi. He was mocking Cedric and the third task. I got pissed and a fight ensured. Nothing serious, so the professors didn't really do anything about it."_ Harry replied.

"That was immature of him. God…this rivalry is so petty, and it all started because you rejected his friendship."

"_He was an arrogant snob. I wasn't going to befriend someone like that."_

"I know. I just find the entire thing so petty. The rivalry you two have is based upon rejected friendship, and this Gryffindor and Slytherin thing; I don't want to even go into that."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his sister's comment. She always seemed to put some hilarity into everything. Hearing her twin's chuckle though the link, Bea lightly scolded to Harry to go to bed and gradually, she turned her concentration back to her group's current discussion; celebrities._ Celebrity stalking is just sooo fun…ha ha ha…_

Seeing her friend returning from la la land, Alicia nudged Bea lightly on the ribs and asked softly, "Hey, you alright?"

Beatrice slowly turned her head and tilted her head sideways in question. Alicia explained, "You were doing your out of focus thing again."

_So she does notice. I have to try and be more careful…_Bea shook her head to dismiss the question while briefing, "It's nothing. I was in deep thought."

The blonde knew her friend was lying but like usual, she left it alone; knowing that no matter the amount of pushing and asking, her friend wouldn't relieve her off her curiosity. She mentally sighed to herself and returned back to the conversation. Bea stayed silent and observed the friends around her. The dazed look in Jayden McKinnon; a shaggy blond who knew more about rock stars than needed caught her attention. She inconspicuously followed his line of sight and bit back a gasp at his object of desire. It was none other than her best mate Alicia Mills. Looking directly at Jayden in the eye, she cocked her head towards Alicia ever so slightly and raised her eyebrow in query. Flushed cheeks and an embarrassed smile answer her. _I guess it shouldn't be such a surprise, and I know it's a fact that Leesh likes light-haired men with innate personalities…_

The bell rang and Bea took the chance to approach Jayden about his crush. Alicia looked from afar with jealousy, thinking that the two were starting something. _I'm being unreasonable. Bea would tell me if she was dating Jayden, and who said Jayden can't date other people. I don't own him…_ The blonde squished her little green monster back into her mind before stomping to her next class.

Bea saw Alicia's intense look towards them from the corner of her eye, but ignored her friend, focusing on trying to convince Jayden to ask Alicia out."Just do it. What's the worse could happen? Rejection?"

Jayden's shaggy hair formed a curtain around his head with he lowered his head and nodded slightly to answer Bea's question. Deciding to stop being so blunt, Bea took a softer timbre and said, "Hey, getting an answer is better than pining after her without knowing what she feels for you." _Please let me be right, about the two…_

"I guess you're right…" Jayden softly mumbled out; clearly upset due to imagining Alicia rejecting him.

"Ask her now, before she thinks we're hooking up." Bea gave a playful grin at the distressed blond. Punching him lightly on the arm, she sauntered away to her next class. Jayden stared at her disappearing figure, contemplating her words before hurrying off after Alicia. _Maybe Bea's idea is good…she normally gives good advice…_

Tapping Alicia lightly on the shoulder to gain her attention, Jayden prepared mentally for the question,; but instead, he stood speechless at the sight of her head turn. Her blonde tresses swayed gracefully over her shoulder and the light cast upon her flawless skin, somehow accentuated her unblemished skin. _My god…she's sooo pretty_

"Jayden…yo Jayden…" Alicia's gentle voice broke him out of his trance and the first thing that popped out of his mouth was, "You wanna go out with me?"

_Am I hearing right?_ Alicia blinked twice and in a shocked tone said, "Say again?"

_No…she doesn't want to… _Jayden shook his head dejectedly and turned away to walk away. Immediately, Alicia grabbed his shoulder and turned him around; looking directly at him in the eyes and softly said, "Did you ask me out?"

Unable to lie, Jayden simply nodded; feeling vulnerable under her scrutinizing eyes. His hopes shot up seeing a smile lit upon Alicia's face, and before he could verbalize his thoughts, she excitedly whispered out, "I would love to." And right in the middle of the courtyard, Alicia took Jayden's face into her hands and kissed him. _Awww…Jayden's sooo cute…_ The whistles and cheering around them were all unheard as the two were drowned in their fervor.

//\

"_Umbridge is such a COW!!!! Obnoxious hag with zero amount of brain cells and GRRRRR!!!!!" _Harry vented angrily to Bea. Bea, who was sitting on the couch watching Law and Order reruns, started giggling non-stop at her brother's anger. She took a deep breath and sent back, "_I assume you had your first defense lesson with Fudge's fat bitch."_

A huff was heard and then, _"You could say that. We had an Umbridge lesson, not a defense lesson."_

"So how bad was it? Quirell bad or Snape bad?" Bea sent to her brother while trying to concentrate on Goren's interview with baddie of the week. _I love that man…Goren and Eeams should just get together already…_

"_Let's just say that I got detention tonight for saying the truth…Voldemort is back from seclusion should never be uttered on school grounds. She said I was gibbering nonsense and trying to gain attention."_ Harry's annoyance could be heard in every one of his words.

Bea winced sympathetically at Harry knowing how much he hated people accusing him of being an attention seeker and a liar._ What did Harry ever do to deserve this shit?_ She sent back, "Just ignore her next time and remain quiet. People like her don't even deserve to converse with. You're higher than her."

Harry puffed out angrily and retorted, _"I know, but I can't stand people denying Voldemort's return and furthermore, stating that Cedric died for nothing. Everybody should know the truth."_

"Yes, you're right, but most people tend to believe what they want to believe; no matter how convincing or how truthful you are." The young Potter girl replied, while having her moment with Law and Order's theme song…_do do do da doooo da…_

Harry chuckled when he heard his sister having a Law and Order moment, _"Still pining after Bobby Goren?"_

"Shuddup"

"_Haha. Anyway, how's things with the Winchesters?" _Harry asked, making small conversation.

Bea leaned back into the couch, reduced the volume of the TV and replied lengthily, "Well. Sam's still not talking to his dad, and vice versa. Dean's refusing to ask Sam for help for hunt research and Latin, so he's turned to me for answers; especially the Latin. I mean, it's so frustrating as an outside. I can see clearly that they just want everything to be okay again, but because they're Winchesters and stubbornness are their middle names; they won't reconcile. Why can't they just hug and make up? Is it that hard?"

"_Hmmm…they sound like their usual complicated self." _Harry concluded.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class now?" Bea chastised lightly.

"_History of Magic B."_

"Oh. You know, he's been there since the Salem witch trials. Maybe that's why all these Hogwarts headmasters kept him. He knows his shit."

"_Wow. That long. Wouldn't he get bored by now? I mean, it's the same walls, same rooms, same environment for the past three hundred years."_

"Ask him that. It would probably be the highlight of the class. Tell me about Hogwarts three hundred years ago, when you weren't so see-through."

"_I will. Because I'm so friggin bored."_

"I want the answer Ry."

Fifteen minutes later, Bea got the answer. _"Hey. According to Binns memory, it was much the same. The differences are, the difference between social classes were more palpable. People were more conservative back then and the hostility between houses; it was never this bad. Enmity only really began, or escalated when Voldemort rose again in the nineteen eighties. I could get more information off the sorting hat."_

"Naa. Don't worry. Thanks for that though. I was just curious, because I was thinking, magic didn't really have an evolution, like the muggle world. We had the introduction of technology which has been progressing at an alarming rate every since. Magic, it didn't really have any progression. You people are still stuck with quill and ink, and parchment; and owl post. All very old fashioned."

"_Yeah. I get you. We can't really introduce technology to the Magical world. They won't accept it. Remember, people hate change. And the pureblood muggle issue. Purebloods would probably look down upon technology because it's something muggle; like racism in the muggle world."_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her drunk father stumbling into the entertainment room. She gave a shudder and hurriedly said to Harry, "Hey. I have to go now. Dad needs help with some paperwork. I'll talk to you later." And just as abruptly, she closed her side of the telepathy link. Over in Hogwarts, Harry thought, _not again…_

Bea sat frozenly on the couch, pretending to watch TV while she was trying not to gag at the Jack Daniels odor reeking off her father. James slowly made his way to the couch and crashed ungracefully into the soft leather, giving no indication if he was in the right mind or not. _Please don't dad. Do you really see me as mom, relieving your past or is this some kind of punishment for her death. _Just as she relaxed against the couch, her father started groping her torso clumsily. Thinking that her father was drunk enough not to put up a fight, she forcefully pushed him away and swiftly made her way out of the room. Unfortunately, she underestimated her father and she was pushed onto the ground abrasively with James sitting heavily on her stomach. He undid his jeans, moved forward so his crotch was right underneath Bea's chin and said huskily, "Suck me now…"

_At least it's not penetration…_

//\

Bea woke up to dull throbbing pain in her right hand at three o'clock in the morning. Blearily looking at her hand, she saw no markings or abrasions to cause her pain. _it must be Harry…wonder what happened this time. At least it's not bone issues. Lockhart and his bone removing…'shudder'…_

"Ry, Ry…hey, what happened to your hand?" Bea sent while shutting her eyes again.

"_Detention with Umbridge. I had to write 'I must not tell lies' nonstop for the hour using her quill, and her quill, is this inkless one; but it somehow was able to use my blood as ink; thus I have 'I must not tell lies' etched bloodily into my hand. I'm okay, it's just my hand."_

_Umbridge is officially on my pissed off list. How dare she hurt Harry. _Bea immediately became furious, yelling "That BITCH!!!" to Harry.

Harry instantly said, _"Hey…I'm okay. Don't worry about it"_ to calm his sister down. He knows what an un-calm and furious Beatrice can be like. _Third year dementors…thank god I'm her brother…_

In a much more peaceful tone, Bea sent, "You should talk to Dumbledore about it. I mean, there's detention, and there's torture. Even Snape isn't like this."

"_Yeah, but Umbridge wasn't hired by Dumbledore. She was put here by the ministry."_

"Stupid politics."

"_Haha."_

//\

The next morning was a somber affair. The twin towers in New York were just attacked and the Pentagon was also attacked in the same fashion, plane crash. _See…George Bush as the president…not good at all…_ By the time of the first break, Bea was fidgeting all over, worried about Dean and his father. They were handling a case in New York just yesterday and she didn't want to imagine the worst. Taking out her phone, she messaged Dean, "Buzz me if you're alive "

A minute later, she received an SMS, "We're fine. Attack was demonic." Bea stared at the screen in shock. _Demon attacks this big, whoa...wonder if Mr. Winchester's going to handle a case this big, because it is going to involve not only the government of the states, but it's going to involve important people from all around the world…and I wonder if Sam rang Dean or not. Does he even know Dean's in New York at the moment… _

Slipping her cell back into her pocket, she went over to join her group; only to be met with Madeline aka. Maddie Banks in the corner sniffling harshly. The red-headed remained silent and offered no explanation but most could guess what had happened. Bea turned to Rowena, who was sitting next to her and quietly muttered, "Is it her Aunt?" A subtle nod answered her. Bea winced at that. _Damn…Maddie must dying, they were so close…and where is Adam? She needs him here…_ The urge to go over there and comfort her was sitting strong in Bea's heart, but she knew that Maddie wouldn't appreciate it. It would attract a vast amount of attention, and embarrassment would settle in, creating much un-needed distress for the grieving girl. Finally, ten torturous minutes later, Adam, Maddie's boyfriend of one year, frantically hurried to her and discreetly took her to a secluded area of the caf.

_So he's not that bad…I just never liked Adam much, too selfish for his own good. Not that I can say that, he's been nothing but amiable to all of us…if he ever hurts Maddie…_ Nobody had the desire to talk, the somber affair added with Maddie's pain dampened everyone's spirit. The entire table remained silent. Bea started woolgathering again…_the attacks are so far away, yet so close. Maddie's aunt was killed in the crash. Dean and his dad are checking the demon that caused all this shit…every one of us is together in this mammoth web…the link…our blood and water…_


End file.
